


Immortal Promise

by Damien_Kova



Category: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: Creampie, F/F, Futanari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 05:19:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13757133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: Lightning and Fang take the night to themselves away from the group and make a promise before having a bit of fun.





	Immortal Promise

The new couple sat by a small fire on the outside of camp, making sure to stay away from the rest of the team in case they got a bit handsy with each other. Though, that didn’t stop them Lightning from stealing the occasional kiss from Fang’s lips, pulling the other woman in as close to her body as she could manage without hurting the two of them. “How long have we been at this now, Fang…? It hasn’t been too long, but it feels like this team has been part of my life forever and that they always will be. Especially you…”   
  
“It hasn’t been too long, Lightning. That much, I know for a fact. But, I do wish I could take you and Vanille back home. Start our lives brand new and forget all of this L’Cie business. Maybe even start a family together like we had talked about.” Fang smiled a bit as she rested back against Lightning’s body, letting her head rest on the military woman’s shoulder. “You… You do still want a family of your own one day, right? You weren’t just saying that to make me smile?” The dark-haired woman tilted her head just enough to see those pale aqua eyes she had grown to love over her time after meeting her, taking in the happiness on her face and the joy in her eyes.   
  
“Of course I meant it, Fang. I do want my own family. I want a lover, a child, a place to call my home where I can come to every night after work and enjoy their company. Not even Serah or Snow know this about me. They see me as the loving sister and military woman who wants nothing from life.” The woman sighed quietly and wrapped her arms around Fang’s body, pulling her into a soft and loving kiss that made both of their hearts skip a beat. “Do you want to be the woman that bears my children? To be the one I spend my life with?” Lightning kept her lips pressed against the dark-haired woman’s as she spoke, wanting to accentuate just how much she meant what she was saying. “Or would you prefer to just be the woman who I fuck on a nightly basis before this is over?”   
  
“Is it wrong for me to want to be both?~” Fang teased as she wrapped her arms around the pink-haired woman’s neck, capturing Lightning’s lips in a soft kiss. “We have an important duty to uphold soon, Lightning. I don’t want to swear my life to someone and end up being unable to keep my promise in the end.” The dark-haired woman pulled away only a few inches just so she could look into the military woman’s aqua eyes, wanting to prove her point. “Until then, I will be the woman you fuck on a nightly basis… And once we’re done with what we need to do, I will swear my life to you and start a family with you. Does that sound like fair?”   
  
“Perfectly fair.” The pink-haired woman smirked and pushed her lover to the ground onto her back, giggling as she laid over her and looked into her brown eyes. “But for now, why don’t we just take the time to enjoy ourselves and make love tonight? See how it goes from here.~” A smile came to the couple’s lips as they shared yet another passionate kiss, Lightning running her one of her hands through Fang’s dark hair while the other gently traced the woman’s olive skin under her clothing until she reached her partner’s hips. “Not that I'll exactly give you an option after everything we’ve been through.~”   
  
“That’s exactly what I expect from you, Lightning.~” The dark-haired woman licked her lips and gazed into the other’s eyes as her clothing was yanked from her body to expose her breasts and her cunt to the cool night air, a sharp gap leaving her lips at the feeling of a firm grip on one of her soft mounds while the other hand was busy fumbling with the pink-haired woman’s clothing. “Don’t want to wait, huh?~” A loud and hot moan rose from Fang’s throat as that grip on her chest only grew tighter to make her stop talking, a desperate and lustful look forming in her eyes as Lightning stripped herself in the same manner. Her dark eyes immediately locked on those luscious mounds that hung over her body before drifting down to the massive cock that waited between the aqua-eyed woman’s slender legs.

 

The military woman chuckled softly as she pressed her cock against the other’s folds, starting to gently grind her length against them to tease her. “Is that what you think? That I can’t wait for something my heart yearns for?” A cocky smirk formed on the pink-haired woman’s face as she watched Fang’s eyes widen at the confession, having taken a moment a moment to process it. Moving a hand from the back of the dark-haired woman’s head and putting it to her cheek, Lightning couldn’t help but let out a soft chuckle as her hips continued to move along the warrior’s slit, drawing soft moan after moan from the olive-skinned woman’s mouth. “I wonder who will hold out longer. You? Or me?~”

 

“A challenge, is it? You know I’m never one to shy away from that.~” Fang laughed as she wrapped her arms around her lover’s neck in order to gain balance support before rolling her hips against the other’s massive cock. “But, don’t cry when you lose, Lightning.~” Another soft moan left her as she felt more pressure from the pink-haired woman’s body, that thick shaft spreading her folds without penetrating her, prodding at her entrance before slipping and teasing her clit with each movement she made. “Fuck…” The dark-haired woman bit down on her lower lip to silence herself just a bit as the couple continued to grind against each other, neither of them giving up on the challenge even though Lightning clearly had the upper hand in it. Fang knew better than to admit that her inner walls were craving the military woman’s cock inside of her, stretching and spreading her out with each brutal yet loving thrust into her that always managed to drive her wild when it was just the woman’s slender fingers.

 

However, said military woman knew exactly what was going on through the other’s mind with a simple look in her eyes, having spent plenty of time teasing and fingering the L’Cie warrior to know exactly what she wanted and when. This was no different to her as her smile faded and soft moans started to leave her, making sure to keep them sweet and soothing to the dark-haired woman’s ears. “I can tell you want it, Fang… It’s okay to give in and tell me exactly what you want.~” Leaning in close and gently nibbling on her lover’s earlobe, Lightning smiled and pressed the tip of her cock as hard as she could against Fang’s cunt without penetrating her, whispering into her ear. “If you say it, I’ll make to give it to you.~” The pink-haired continued to softly moan in the olive-skinned woman’s ear as she took absolute control of the situation, feeling the other’s hips start bucking against her like she was trying to cum right then and there.   
  
A surprised gasp left the dark-haired woman’s lips as she felt the shaft she was starting to enjoy so much pull away from her, leaving her cunt wanting and needing to be filled in order to reach her climax. It felt like an eternity to her after her arousal trailed down her inner thighs, eyes locked back on the throbbing and slightly twitching cock that hung only a few inches away from it, soft pouts leaving her as she wanted nothing more than to be filled right now and fucked into the dirt by the woman she didn’t want to openly admit to loving. One look into Lightning’s pale aqua eyes and Fang immediately knew that she wasn’t going to start grinding against her again until she admitted what she wanted. “Fine! Fine… Give it to me, Lightning… Fuck me into the dirt and make me your wife. Show me that you have what it takes to conquer someone like me and I will promise to be yours until the end of my days!” It wasn’t like Fang to beg for something at all, but this was something that she wanted and her body felt like it needed, making her think she couldn’t argue against it.   
  
“That’s what I wanted to hear…” Grabbing the base of her cock, Lightning leaned over her lover and planted a few soft kisses along the dark-haired woman’s jawline. “But let me correct you on something… I’ve already conquered you!~” Without wasting a second to give the olive-skinned warrior a chance to answer, the pink-haired woman pushed the first few inches of her thick shaft into her lover’s tight cunt, earning a muffled and happy moan from Fang. The military woman didn’t bother waiting before thrusting deep into the other L’Cie, wanting to enjoy the time the two had together and not wanting to let pleasantries such as too much time to get to her and take her mind off their mission at hand. Though, for now, the feeling of the warrior’s tight inner walls clenching around her shaft giving her far more pleasure than she’s felt in a long time was enough to get those thoughts out of her mind and push her to give herself deeper into the love and lust that she felt.

 

Every painful push into Fang’s pussy was another that slowly pushed her back to the orgasm she had been hoping for since before the two had left the camp to be by themselves for the night, and she couldn’t be happier that she was being so thoroughly and pleasantly stretched out. Then again, with the hot moans that were leaving her, when her kiss with Lightning was broken, and filling the night air,it was clear to anyone who was awake just how happy she was that this was happening.”Oh, fuck, Lightning! Fuck yes! Don’t stop!~” Even with her eyes closed and her mind focused entirely on the pleasure of thrust after thrust filling her cunt faster than she thought her body could keep up with, the dark-haired woman was on cloud nine, wrapping her legs around the pink-haired woman’s waist and pulling her much closer.   
  
Only a soft chuckle left Lightning’s lips as she leaned down and captured Fang’s in another heated kiss, feeling her climax approaching faster than she wanted, but understandable in her mind with how close she had gotten from only grinding against the dark-haired woman’s snatch. Though, that didn’t stop her from continuing to move her hips and use one of her hands to play with the other woman’s modest chest, her heart racing a million miles an hour as she felt her hips were moving at the same pace. “Fuck! Fang, I’m gonna-”   
  
“Yes! Cum inside me, Lightning! Breed m-” A loud and blissful scream left Fang as her orgasm crashed through her, causing her inner walls to clamp down around her lover’s amazing cock and bring the pink-haired woman more pleasure, leaning up and capturing Lightning’s lips in a heated kiss. It didn’t matter to the dark-haired woman that she came first, especially as she felt a large load of warm cum flood in her womb and paint her inner walls white, causing another moan to leave her lips as she dragged the other woman through her orgasm with her.   
  
Lightning slowly brought her hips to a stop as she came inside of Fang, kissing her over and over again before pulling away and groaning happily while staying inside of her. “So...Is that a promise you’ll keep…? To be mine…?”   
  
“For as long as my heart still beats, Lightning.”


End file.
